There are monitors which record video data and/or audio data in recorders. These monitors are used in houses, schools, hospitals, airports, shopping malls, and various other facilities. Further, the monitors are also used as voice recorders in airplanes, drive recorders in taxis, and the like. Still further, some monitors can transfer video data from monitoring cameras to portable devices.